This PAIN is Just so real!
by Angel Camus
Summary: This is the Story about a Girl she lives in Amegakure and became later an Member of Akatsuki.


Autor:SetoxSeth  
Translator:KeikoNoritsu

Seal

"I hate Amegakure, I HATE it!" I cursed while walking through the rain which regularly fell in Amegakure.  
"Damnit, stupid rain, stupid damned depressed village!" I cursed again, because of annoyance I kicked something.  
That something turned out to be a little wooden stand that flew against me with some groaning. Before I knew it, the little wooden stand laid on top of me and I struggled to get out of it.  
"God damnit!" I cursed wildly.  
Yes damnit! I felt like a cursed soul in a cursed village, well atleast I was able to get the wood of of me that seemed to be an old kind of market stand.  
I was so angry that I kicked the bucket, that supposedly was there to catch the water that came from the roof of the market stand, just in the moment that I kicked the bucket a person walked around the corner and the bucket flew against this person's head and fell unconscious.  
I really hoped that it was the leader of Amegakure, the person who was responsible for all of this, but I found out that it sadly enough was my friend Mariko.  
I started worrying thinking that I killed her but Mariko already got up again, she probably was used to my behavior by now.  
"OWW! Are you depressed again?" my friend asked me while holding her hurting head.  
"I would just really love to kill pain, his stupid rain and this depressed village just gets on my nerves!" I replied annoyed.  
Mariko looked at me as if I said something bad, and as usual she started defending our oh so special leader "Pain-sama can't help the weather Ayumu-chan and that this village is nearly destroyed..!" she couldn't finish her sentence because I interrupted her rudely.  
"Damnit Mariko, 1 he is responsible for the weather in Amegakure, why else would there be flowing chakra within the rain?, 2 HE DOESN'T HAVE TIME?! Hello, he is responsible for this village and doesn't even have time to take care of it just because he decided that walking around with his murder organisation is more important?!" I replied angrily.  
"Be nice, I am trying to repair your player so you will finally smile again! Besides, Pain-sama is coming to Amegakure with his organization and I really need to talk to him!" My friend replied sadly.  
I sighed, Mariko could have everything and everyone because she looks awesome and has a great personality, but she wanted to have the biggest ass in the world. Why the hell would she fall in love with PAIN? I really couldn't understand it.  
"So that's why the people are whispering to each other, this can't be true, right?!" I asked her annoyed.  
"Yes, Pain-sama will come here tomorrow, my chance to finally speak to him!" the black haired girl replied happily.  
"Good, than that's my chance to speak with our highness about the circumstances here in Amegakure" I smiled at her sarcastically.  
"But first you need to help me and go with me to talk to him, I am way too shy to go all alone!" she begged me and looked at me with a chibiface that wouldn't really work with her deep black eyes.  
"Fine, but after that I need to speak to him about Amegakura" I replied shortly and already started planning things for my Antie-Pain group.  
Mariko returned my player to me "I finally repaired it!" she smiled happily.  
With a slightly better mood I accepted the player and thanked her. After that I walked around Amegakure through the rain again.  
I walked to the main square singing a song where several people were doing all kinds of things for tomorrow.  
When I arrived I concluded that they had worked very hard, on the main square they had build a large platform. I walked to 2 men that were busy putting a microphone and several boxes on the platform and tribune.  
Auron, the leader of Amegakure when Pain was absent, came up to me and forced a microphone in my hand "so you will sing tomorrow when Pain arrives, you have a great voice!"  
I stared back and forth between him and the microphone, was this guy crazy or what?! What makes him think I will sing for Pain? He'd better forget about that.  
I gave him back the microphone and replied "I am supposed to sing for the great Pain? No way!"  
He smiled and asked "why? Are you afraid? Or were you planning to put posters of anti-Pain on the walls again?"  
Damn, he got me there! "Fine, whatever!" I replied and walked off.

The next day I grabbed my Anti-Pain posters (I couldn't refuse to make them) and waited for Mariko who was busy dressing up like no other.  
"Mariko, hurry up, Auron forced me to sing something for Pain so I can't afford to be late!" I tried to hurry her up.  
"Really, but that is so awesome" I heard her answer from the closed door of the bathroom.  
"Yes, but we are late, that dumbass and his mates must be there already!" I replied again walking around while waiting for her.  
After a few minutes my friend came out and she looked fabulous. She wore a red tight strapless dress, with ruffles on it. Over that she wore a black jeans jacket, on her arms she had fishnet gloves and she wore long black boots.  
Mariko also had a little make up on and her hair was loose and curly. She also wore a ribbon on her hair and some heart shaped earrings.  
Well, I just wore my regular clothes.  
A black coat with a neckband, a black top like Konan from Akatsuki always wore, black jeans, black long boots and a stud belt and choker. I always wore my blonde hair loose.  
"Okay, can we go now? We are really late!" I asked/said to Mariko.  
She just nodded and we left.  
Meanwhile the openings speech was already over and Auron wanted to announce the singer when he realized that Ayumu still wasn't there "Where is Ayumu, she should've been here already!"  
Some random person said "I don't think that Ayumu would miss the chance to give Pain-sama her opinion, I think she is late because she was waiting for Mariko who always dressed up very long when Pain-sama visits"  
Auron just prayed that she would turn up as soon as possible, he went to Olwin, an amateur singer and asked him to replace Ayumu for a while.  
"but don't you dare screw it up like last time, and leave Tenshi-sama alone, you heard me?!" Auron yelled at the young man.  
This young man was quite happy that he was allowed to sing and ran on stage when they announced him. He sand "In my Head"  
Pain, who was sitting with the rest of the akatsuki members, rolled his eyes and asked Auron, who had come to sit with him several seconds ago "Are you kidding me? I thought that we agreed on it since the last time that he definitely can't sing nor has any other talents?!"  
"Forgive me Pain-sama, but Ayumu sadly hasn't arrived yet, also Olwin has practiced a lot and I bet he will do better this time" Auron answered him, hoping for a miracle.  
Olwin meanwhile was singing one of his Konan-lovesongs and danced against her, she just rolled her eyes very annoyed. Auron facepalmed himself.  
"Get him of, now!" Pain ordered the older guy.  
"Olwin get down there, it's over, you hear me?!" but he wouldn't get down there.  
Suddenly someone ran with chakra on their sandals over the houses of Amegakure, put some Anti-Pain posters on some of the walls of the houses, put down Mariko and jumped from up there down to where Olwin was singing.  
She was so fast that half of the people didn't even notice how she got there.  
With some dance moves I jumped between Olwin and the annoyed Konan, and tried to steal his microphone away.  
But Olwin wouldn't give it back and decided that I was his new dance partner.  
The red haired boy certainly wasn't a bad singer but his performance and songs weren't really what Akatsuki liked. So I tried to get his microphone by using charm with all my might.  
At the end of the song I was finally able to grab the microphone away from him.  
But that still didn't stop Olwin, he actually tried to continue singing into the microphone that I was holding now. So I again tried to keep it away from him, but he got back so fast at the microphone that the song wasn't even interrupted, not even when I ran away with the microphone, he just followed me and continued singing his stupid song.  
I started to get the feeling that he was stalking me and I thought, you want the microphone, okay and then I threw it right at his face.  
"Sorry, it's nothing against you Oli!"I put my hands on my hips and Auron already came running with a new microphone.  
All the people of Amegakure couldn't stop laughing and even Pain couldn't hide a slight smirk on his face "at least this disaster was somehow funny"  
I started singing and sang songs like "Llevame", "Going Under" and "My immortal Love" and some other songs about love and pain, which I could care less for, when I took one look around Amegakure at the ugly statue that was supposed to be a dragon, I really could sing these songs easily.  
After that I disappeared into the rest of the villagers and walked with Mariko who was already very happy, since the Akatsuki's took their time to talk with the villagers.  
I could hear some girls screaming for pain about how awesome he was, others were watching Hidan who was acting like a Macho and posing with his scythe.  
"I think I need to throw up, where is the toilet!" was all I could manage to say, disgusted of the fans.  
"straight forward and around the corner is the toilet!" Itachi Uchiha answered me, who was standing next to me all of sudden.  
"I know where the toilets are, I know Amegakure as good as nobody else, I'm just feeling bad because of all those fangirls!" I answered him.  
Mariko dragged me with her "You need to come with me, because of Pain!" she asked/said.  
I tried to force mine and Mariko's way through all the fangirls, but that wouldn't really work. Mariko almost gave up when I got an Idea. I put Mariko on my shoulders, so Pain would be able to see her, she was supposed to get Pain's attention that way.  
Itachi didn't seem to leave my side and pointed at a group of girls who were discussing about how cute Pain was.  
"When you want to go to Pain, you need to line up there." He told us.  
We thanked him and lined up in that giant line. But Itachi seemed to find me very interesting and commented about my clothes, so I talked with Itachi about clothes while we got further and further to the front and Mariko who was standing even more to the front was calling for me.  
All of sudden a scythe came, who belonged to the filthy white haired Hidan, flying at Mariko.  
"MARIKOOO!" I screamed and ran to her rescuing her on the last second before the scythe could hit her.  
"Are you nuts or something, can't you watch out where you throw that damned thing?!"  
Hidan just answered, trying to look cool "Hey, I can't help it when your friend is standing in my way"  
At that answer I couldn't handle my anger anymore "You… can't…help…it?!" I asked him angrily.  
Before he could even answer I punched him in the stomach "I'll show you what I think about that, so you will be sorry about asking your Jasmin or however that ghost or demon is called, to be immortal…!"I yelled at him, ready to attack him again.  
"it's called Jashin, JASHIN! And HE is a GOD!" Hidan protested.  
"I don't give a damn about what that beast's name is, I'm sick of you and moreover from Pain, who makes it rain in this village all day long, destroys Amegakure and who makes this village depressed being a so-called Leader!" I yelled at Hidan and punched him in the chin, sending him flying into a house that buried him.  
I had a hard time breathing and was still standing there, blind of anger. Hidan didn't move anymore, he must've gotten unconscious.  
Pain walked to the place we had just been fighting at and walked to the destroyed house were Hidan was laying underneath. "Dig Hidan out of there!"he ordered his people and then turned to me  
"Amegakure could really use a renovation" he admitted.  
"Fine, but then there is still that damned rain and the depressed atmosphere because of this never ending stupid weather!" I replied coldly.  
Pain walked in my direction and stood infront of me "and why do I control Amegakure with this rain?!" the orange head asked me  
"because you don't want Amegakure to find out things about the rest of the world?!" I asked him annoyed and sarcastic.  
Before Pain was able to reply on that, a lot of men appeared from everywhere, the man who was supposedly the leader stood the highest and talked to Pain "We surrounded you, when you love this village, surrender Pain, or the residents of this village won't survive for long."


End file.
